


You Fit Me Better

by Turtles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Crossdressing, M/M, Top!Harry, Unsafe Sex, Very slight feminization, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis puts on a bra to be funny, but it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fit Me Better

When Louis takes home a bra that's been thrown on stage it's supposed to be funny. He puts it on, it's a little tight to be honest. It's less a bra and more two lace triangles, it looks delicate against Louis' tanned chest. 

He comes shimmying into the bedroom. Shaking his chest at where Harry is already laying on the mattress, naked as the day he was born. He expects a laugh, he expects a returning shimmy. He doesn't expect Harry's cock to twitch, his eyes to darken, and the only words out of his mouth to be a hoarse, “Nice tits, Lou.”

It hits Louis like a punch to the stomach really, if punches to the stomach really turned you on. Louis stops shaking and Harry is crawling off the bed towards him and leaning in to him. Bending his head to lap at his throat and bringing his hands up to the bra. He traces the edges of it, Harry's finger feels rough against Louis' skin compared to the lace of the bra. 

Harry's finger passes across Louis' nipple where it's hardened under Harry's scrutiny. Letting out a moan from within his soul Harry goes for Harry's mouth getting those red lips underneath him. He walks Harry backwards to the bed, climbing on top of him when they fall onto it. Louis' thighs bracket Harry's and he says, “Lube, where's the lube?”

Harry reaches an impossibly long arm onto their side table and grabs the lube handing it to Louis. Louis does an awkward dance to take off his underwear, kneeing Harry in the ribs as he goes. Louis slicks his fingers and slides two home without much preamble, he lets out a gust of breath and rocks back onto himself, trying to work himself open as quick as possible.

Harry slicks his own dick, and then with the lube on his hand slides a finger into Louis, searching for his prostate. It doesn't take long after that before Louis is gasping, “Good, good. Okay, get inside me.”

Harry finds the slippery crack of Louis' ass, and presses tight against Louis' hole, not quite sliding in. He glances up at the figure Louis cuts above him, fingers pressed against the base of his cock, his chest obscene in a deep blue lacy bra, his face sweaty and his hair a mess. 

Louis of course breaks this dazed awe when he says, “Stop mucking about yeah,” and slides down onto Harry's cock, taking with him any breath Harry had inside him.

Harry's hands are on Louis' hips and Louis has his eyes shut in concentration, the feeling of being full of Harry. Harry can't keep his eyes off the place where Louis' skin is turning red where the bra is too tight, can take his eyes off where Louis is pinching at his own nipples, his face sweaty and red and everything Harry wants to fuck until he can't anymore. Harry wants to stay inside Louis and feed him his cock and his come for the rest of his life possibly.

Harry moans and thrusts up into Louis, making his eyes open shocky and wide, hands scrabbling on Harry's abs. They fuck in earnest, hard slapping sounds across the room, Harry reaching up and cupping at Louis' as if he really had breasts. Harry topples them over, thrusting into Louis and reaching down to mouth at a nipple through the fabric, getting the lace spitsoaked, with his saliva. Feeling the sensitive nub underneath his tongue and clamping his teeth around it. Louis lets out a little shout at that throwing his head back and working his hips as Harry worries at the bit of skin underneath the bra.

Harry can't stop whispering to Louis, “God, Lou, will you be my pretty girl? And wear lacy things? Show me your arse in panties?”

And Louis keeps giving back, “Only if you'll be my boy and fuck me in them.” because everything goes two ways with them. Harry smiles down at Louis because there's nothing else he'd rather have than Louis Tomlinson. He'll take him in a chicken suit, but if he can have him in lacy knickers that's where he'd like him.

Harry strokes big hands over Louis' stomach pressing a little so Louis can feel it, and Louis' gasps hand flying across the pink head of his cock, before he comes with little whimpers. Come pulses out down his dick and across both his and Harry's stomach. His ass flutters around Harry's dick where he's still thrusting and Harry shuts his eyes and moans against Louis' chest where he's still mouthing at now oversensitive nipples. He grabs Louis' arse and lifts him, arms straining as he dicks into him, once, twice and comes. Body shuddering and face red. Breathing heavily into the crook of Louis' kneck as he comes down from his high.

If Louis and Harry start saving all the pretty underwear from the shows, the rest of the boys don't ask why.

**Author's Note:**

> Written mostly in Sadie tumblr user aliferuined 's askbox


End file.
